El porque del nacimiento de Hana
by M-Awesome
Summary: Mucha gente ha escrito sobre como fue y como pasó para que Yoh y Anna llegarán a tener un hijo y además lo tuvieran tan pronto, en fin, yo también quería dar mi propia versión, las hormonas son difíciles de controlar...


Al parecer sería un día tranquilo en el torneo de shamanes, la arena donde se celebraban los combates había vuelto a estropearse y de nuevo la estaban arreglando motivo por el que habían pasado un par de días y no se había celebrado ninguna batalla. El grupo de Yoh, Anna y demás había acabado de cenar y todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a intentar conciliar el sueño, pues alguno de ellos habían sido obligados a entrenar la mañana siguiente muy temprano. Aunque al parecer para Yoh la noche se tornaría un poco complicada.

-Despierta Asakura -habló la voz de Anna entrando a la habitación de su prometido quién se despertó bastante perezoso.

-¿Que ocurre Anna? Todavía es de noche, dijiste que entrenaría cuando saliera el sol -se quejó un soñoliento Yoh mientras intentaba inútilmente separarse de su almohada, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-Tengo ganas de eso -explicó la itako haciendo que el chico volviera a abrir los ojos levantándose de la cama sobresaltado.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó el castaño incrédulo.

-Si, ahora-

-Pero...

-Nada de peros Asakura, debes satisfacer a tu prometida -ordenó ella acercándose a la cama.

-Espera un momento -dijo él buscando algo en un cajón de su mesilla de noche. -Esto...Annita...creo que hay un problema jijiji-

-¿Que sucede ahora? -preguntó la rubia irritada.

-No me quedan...ya sabes eso jijiji-

-¿Pues a que esperar para salir a buscar uno? -más que preguntar le ordenó fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Pero es muy tarde ya...

-¡HAZ LO QUE TE DIJE YOH! -gritó la itako echando de la habitación a su prometido.

-¿En donde encuentro yo ahora protección? -se paró a pensar unos momentos...si increíble Yoh pensando, en fin es un fic...¿por donde iba? ah si, Yoh se paró a pensar un momento, lo más seguro es que Fausto tuviera, pues era doctor después de todo pero también estaría durmiendo y no quería despertarlo.

Se paseó por todas las habitaciones esperando que alguna puerta estuviese abierta o se escucharan voces, de hecho eso pasó, escuchó un par de voces provenientes de la habitación de Len, bien era sabido por Yoh que el Tao también tenía una caja de preservativos para imprevistos así que fue a pedirle pero al estar enfrente de la puerta las voces que escuchó se convirtieron en pequeños gritos, no le gustaba entrometerse en los asuntos de sus amigos pero una gran intriga se apoderó de él en ese instante.

Abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación del shaman chino, lo suficiente para poder asomar uno de sus ojos para ver sorprendido el porque de los gritos que escuchaba, pensaba que Pilika era una muchacha inocente pero después de ver lo que estaban haciendo la hermana pequeña de Horo Horo con Len ese pensamiento se le esfumo de la mente. Volvió a pensar en lo que Anna le había pedido, sin duda esa noche Len utilizaría todos los que tenía y prefirió ir a buscar a otro lugar.

Salió de la casa en busca de algún milagro, ¿milagro? eso le recordó a Jeanne, los soldados X y Lyserg, pero si iba en busca del inglés lo más probable es que la noche acabará con una pelea entre Yoh y los soldados X, sin embargo ¿que era mejor? una pelea con Jeanne y sus soldados o ser masacrado por Anna, pobre Yoh.

-Dios ayúdame -rogó al cielo el chico de audífonos naranjas.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte hermanito? -preguntó detrás de él, Hao.

-Dije Dios, no Hao -reclamó el gemelo menor volteando a ver a su hermano.

-Dios, Hao, son sinónimos ¿sabías? -dijo el shaman del fuego con una sonrisa.

-Necesitas un diccionario -respondió con ironía Yoh desesperado porque su muerte a manos de Anna se acercaba.

-Como ya sabrás tengo a gente observándote todo el tiempo y veo que estas en serios problemas-

-Si a una muerte la llamas serios problemas entonces si -respondió llorando dramáticamente el menor de los Asakura abrazando a su hermano -¡SÁLVAME ONI-CHAN! -una venita se formó en la frente de Hao quién le pegó una patada a Yoh empotrandolo contra una pared cercana.

-Más te vale no morir todavía Yoh, te necesito vivo para convertirme en shaman king -dijo Hao dispuesto a marcharse.

-Pero ¿que haré con Anna?, no consigo encontrar...

-Hazlo sin protección, dudo que tengas tanta suerte como para dejarla embarazada a la primera.- **(Hao es gafe ¬¬).**

Sin decir nada más unas llamas rodearon a Hao desapareciendo del lugar dejando a Yoh solo. El castaño solo suspiró y se encaminó de regreso a su habitación, abrió la puerta de esta y lo primero que vio fue la yukata de Anna tirada por el suelo para después ver a Anna acostada en su cama tapándose con las sábanas.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó la itako al verlo llegar.

-No encontré nada -respondió él sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Eso no me importa -dijo ella acercándose a Yoh para besarlo apasionadamente.

-Pero ¿y si quedas embarazada? -preguntó el chico cuando se separaron.

-Te dije que no me importa -contestó Anna comenzando a quitarle la camisa.

**-Un tiempo después-:**

-Buenos recuerdos -susurró Yoh después de acordarse de esos momentos mientras en sus brazos cargaba a su hijo que había caído en un profundo sueño.

-¿Y esa estúpida sonrisa? -fue la voz de Hao de nuevo apareciendo de la nada, solo que ahora era el shaman king. -Pensaba que no querías tener un hijo -dijo él mientras observaba al bebé dormir en los brazos de su padre.

-En realidad nunca dije eso jijiji -Hao sonrió un poco, no cambiaría nunca ese idiota hermano suyo.

-¿Ya tienen con quién dejarlo? -preguntó intentando mostrarse indiferente el shaman king.

-Tamao y Ryu cuidarán de él mientras estamos fuera Anna y yo -le informó Yoh dejando a Hana en su cuna.

-Supongo que es una buena decisión -habló el mayor de los hermanos mientras se daba media vuelta para irse pero de nuevo escuchó la voz de Yoh.

-Gracias otra vez por revivirlo- Hao sonrió al escuchar esas palabras.

-Después de todo es mi sobrino-

-Si jijiji -Yoh volteó haciendo donde Hana dormía plácidamente. -"Cuídate mucho hijo" -pensó antes de salir de la habitación.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues...hasta aquí ¿no? ._. xD en serio no se que decir ahora, simplemente llevaba tiempo intentando hacer un fic así sobre Yoh y Hana pero con la intervención de Anna y Hao. Muchos de seguro me queráis matar por no actualizar mis otros fics pero estaré de exámenes enseguida y si le sumamos que estoy en momentos de poco inspiración, mal va la cosa, aún así espero actualizar esta semana por lo menos dos fics.<strong>

**Gracias a todos por leer, nos leemos pronto, ADIOS :D**


End file.
